Nee ¿Sensei?
by Lallen
Summary: Kaito vive una experiencia... horrible


**Fic Escrito durante mi clase de química**

**Que vergüenza**

**Nee… ¿Sensei?**

_**El sueño más maniaco del mundo**_

**Vocaloid pertenece a Yamaha y no a mí, no estoy ganando dinero escribiendo fics**

Un profesor revisando trabajos sentado en su escritorio.

Kaito revisaba en silencio los trabajos de sus alumnos. Con un plumón iba corrigiendo errores, poniendo calificación y escribiendo recomendaciones y consejos cuando eran necesarios.

Afuera, por la ventana, veía el apacible clima color gris, los descoloridos arboles obstruyendo el resto del paisaje. El profesor dejó un momento su trabajo, poniendo más atención al exterior. Suspiró levemente, estaba cansado.

Trabajaba en ese orfanato desde varios años ya, pero lo cierto es que no sabía mucho de él. Sólo que algunos de los niños eran verdaderos genios, y que detrás de sus inocentes sonrisas siempre le parecía ver algo más.

¿Qué? No estaba seguro. Pensarlo le daba miedo, por lo mismo prefería fingir que no le aterraban varios de sus alumnos, cuando decían comentarios que superaban su intelecto y sonreían macabramente.

Afuera, comenzó a llover. Odiaba que sucediera eso. En ese sitio, cada vez que llovía, por más leve que fuera terminaba diluviando. Genial. No llegaría temprano a casa.

Apartó su vista de la ventana para volver a dedicarse a los trabajos. Entonces una voz lo hizo volverse hacia la puerta

"**Nee… Kaito-sensei"**

El profesor observó hacia la puerta extrañado. Pues era inusual recibir visitas de alumnos fuera del horario de clase.

Ahí, dos niños lo miraban con curiosidad.

"Len y Rin kagamine ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?" preguntó el maestro, confundido.

La niña, con una sonrisa, comenzó a explicar "Len y yo y otros niños vamos a hacer un experimento."

"Ah" No le sorprendía. Esos alumnos siempre estaban investigando o haciendo experimentos.

"Demo… necesitamos su ayuda" dijo Len, con cara dudosa.

"¿Para qué?"

"Su encéfalo, Kaaaito-san"

El maestro abrió los ojos como platos. El encéfalo es una parte del cerebro… ¿Qué significaba?

"C… ¿Cómo que mi encéfalo?"

"Hai. Kaito-sensei" Asintió la niña.

Entonces, por la puerta entró otra alumna excepcional. La adorable (o eso creía Kaito) Miku Hatsune. "Nee… Kaito-san, va a doler, pero vale la pena."

Los gemelos asintieron con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo.

El pobre Kaito estuvo por desmayarse mientras los tres niños se acercaban a su escritorio, y Miku extraía de entre sus ropas un enorme cuchillo de cocina…

Trató de escapar, pero llegaron aun más niños. Toda su clase lo rodeaba, sonriendo macabramente. Lo encerraron, lo acorralaron, lo sometieron y lo tiraron al piso. Pedía a gritos ayuda, trataba de huir, pero todos ellos se lo impedían. Mientras todos lo sostenían, Miku, Rin y Len se acercaron a el, con el cuchillo en mano.

"Nee, Miku, debes cortar con cuidado por el cuello" aconsejó len.

"hai." Asintió la niña, mientras seguía aproximándose peligrosamente con el cuchillo, lista para operar al aterrado profesor.

"¡Nooo! ¡Suéltenme! ¡No pueden hacerme esto! ¡Deténganse! ¡Onegai!"

"Demo… no va a pasarte nada, Ka-i-to san…" aseguró Len, como canturreando las palabras.

Al oír esto, el profesor dio otro grito de miedo. Les volvió a rogar, a implorar a gritos que lo dejaran, pero fue inútil. Sintió claramente como el cuchillo atravesaba dolorosamente su cuello. Más gritos, se retorcía de dolor… agonizante volvió a implorar clemencia pero…

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- gritó, despertándose bañado en sudor, en su cama. Observó a su alrededor muy agitado y con el corazón latiéndole a mil. Al distinguir en la oscuridad las paredes de la tranquila habitación, suspiró aliviado. Uuuf…. Era solo una pesadilla. Aaah… ahí estaba, junto a Meiko, en su cama. No en un diabólico orfanato de niños queriendo quitarle el encéfalo. Volvió a suspirar de alivio. Pero… ¡Momento! ¡¿Y MEIKO?!

"¡MEIKO! ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Se levantó de la cama de un salto y salió corriendo a buscarla. La encontró tomando un vaso de sake en la cocina, muy tranquilamente.

–MEEEEEEEEIKOOOO!!!- exclamó, corriendo a abrazarla. Meiko se quedó con cara extrañada, pero igual lo abrazó mientras Kaito lloriqueaba en su hombro, como un niño asustado. Pero bueno, ya estaba acostumbrada.

-¿Y ahora que pasó?-

-¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Soñé que Rin, Len y Miku me matabaaaaaan! ¡Buaaaaaaa!-

Meiko suspiró y elevó la vista al techo. –Te dije que no comieras tanto helado antes de ir a dormir-

-¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

-…cómo tú nunca me escuchas…-

-¡Sniif! Demo… Tú estás tomando sake.- protestó Kaito.

-El sake no me hace soñar que me matan.- se justificó Meiko.

Luego de media hora de consolarlo, subió con él a dormir y ahí acabó todo. Claro, Miku y los gemelos nunca comprendieron por que al día siguiente Kaito estaba histérico y no quería que se le acercaran….

**Fin**

**Pd: Le puse Terror/Comedia, por el final.**

**Sí, está basado en la canción Kakome Kakome.**


End file.
